Akumu
by WhiSper AuTumN
Summary: A young girl with heavy burdens of her past life in a distant village escapes from her home and begins a new life in a new village, hoping to get a second chance... each chapter rotates perspective, girl, narutosasuke, iruka, girl, etc.
1. Sworn Secrets

Chapter 1

Pitch black, briefly interrupted by bright flashes of the storm, is all that surrounded a young girl, no more than 13 years old. She sat there in the forest, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"We're…" tears welled, brimming her eyes, she continues, choking on her words as they swelled around in her mind in disbelief.

"We're free," she whispers to no one. The girl began to sob silently; happy to escape from the prison she called "home" for far too long. She drifted to sleep, her thoughts slowly hushing temporarily. _Plit, plit, plit, _the rain hits her skin as the heavens give their gift to the Earth.

"Hey, is she dead?" a couple of voices, young voices, surrounding her began to wonder. She felt a slight jabbing in her side, but she was too exhausted to even open her eyes, let alone move her body to brush away the finger poking her side.

"Stop poking her, you dobe. Don't you see her breathing?"

"We better take her to the hospital, her wounds need to be treated. She can't afford to lose her life." She feels sudden warmth moving underneath her body, slowly lifting her from the ground.

"_Did I die? Am I descending into heaven_?" She faintly opens her eyes, her vision hazy. "_Is this an angel carrying me_?" she questioned in her mind. The man carrying her saw that her eyes were slightly open and smiled, "_Thank God_" he thought. She caught a good glimpse of this man, "_He has a scar straight across his nose_…" she continued. She started to open her mouth, but exhaustion prevented her from speaking clearly. She was frustrated, she wanted to thank him, but couldn't. She heard voices fading as she started to slip back into a state of unconsciousness.

"She's all right, you two, she's just unconscious" the man said. A faint response of,

"Oh, thank god!" was the last thing she heard.

She slowly opens her eyes, too exhausted to fully analyze the current scenario. She felt something, warmth she hadn't felt so long, ever since she left "home". "_Where am I_?" She ponders. "_Well, I'm lying in a bed_…" she pauses. "_Oh No! Did __**he**__ find me? Did I ever leave or was that all a dream_?" she continues. She tries to sit up, her muscles responding with soreness.

"Well, we can eliminate death and that all being a dream, my muscles hurt too much." She continues to slowly sit up in order to examine where she is. She takes in the scenery, "_White walls, and sort of sterile looking. And a window. I can't be home, either_." She draws her conclusion after about a minute, "_I must be in a hospital, but where exactly_?" Just then, a medical aid walks in carrying a tray with food on it.

"You should eat so you can gain some of your strength back. You have been out for quite some time. Plus, you need to gain some more nourishment, it's important with this state your currently in, for many reasons." She looked back at the nurse with inquisitive eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"A little over three days." She pauses, and then comments, "You really pushed yourself out, huh." The silence filled the room again once the nurse left, and thoughts began to race through her mind.

"_How did I get here? Who found me? Where am I?_" she began to move her hand towards her stomach, gently rubbing up and down, the continued, "_I pray that she's okay_…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. She pressed the button to call the nurse into her room.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked as she was walking into the room.

"Is she okay?" She asked in a tone that worried the nurse, filled with despair and pain. The nurse stared back confused. Before she could answer, she was interrupted.

"Is she going to be okay?" the tone grew more upset.

The nurse responded, "Calm down,"

"I just want to know that she's going to be okay." The nurse's eyes filled with a little bit of sadness, but she still showed a glimmer of hope.

"She sustained some injuries, but were going to be watching over closely to make sure everything heals properly." Silence engulfed the room, and after a couple of minutes, the nurse said, "Everyone is certain that she is going to be just fine." putting a smile on her face to reassure the girl.

She slowly turned away and stopped when she heard, "Thank you." She left the room, smiling slightly.

The girl sat in her room, staring at her food, not wanting to eat it, thinking of the potential danger inflicted on this unborn child. This thought just pained the girl deeply. The one person who she cares about that she can take care of, she is now helpless to do anything to save her. She fears losing her, for if she does, she will have lost her family completely. She would be alone, in a strange new place, with a heavy burden she carries in her heart for the rest of her life. "_I can't let anyone know of my past, it could ruin potential friends and relationships."_ She secretly swore no one would ever find out her past, she would start anew with a new name and history. She has no family but her child, if she survives that is…


	2. Discovery in the Forest

Chapter 2

"Hey, is she dead?" a young, blonde boy, no more than 13 years old, began to question. He began to poke at the girl, looking for any form of response to this action. Nothing. He also noticed that her stomach was quite large. "_She looks big, but in a different way." _ He began to worry.

"She's not moving!" a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Stop poking her, you dobe. Don't you see her breathing?" pitched in a young raven-haired boy, around the same age as the blonde.

"We better get someone." He continued.

"We can't just leave her here, she could die!" exclaimed the blonde.

"All right, you go get Iruka, I'll stay here with…" before he could finish, the blonde was already rushing to get some help.

The raven-haired boy sat there, looking over the young girl when he noticed something. He noticed the same thing that the blonde boy noticed. "_Is she… no way, she's too young._" Then, he checked the girl's vitals. "_She seems to be alive, but barely. I hope they return soon…_" the young boy worried. A minute later, the blonde returned with someone. The man began to look over the girl, then said,

"Naruto, Sasuke, we better take her to the hospital, her wounds need to be treated. She can't afford to lose her life." Stated the man, young, between 20-30 years old.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." They both nodded in agreement.

Iruka lifted the girl from the ground gently, as to not disturb her any further. He saw that her eyes were slightly open and smiled, "_Thank God_" he thought. He also noticed that she was trying to say something, but was having trouble. "_She must have really exhausted herself._"

"She's all right, you two, she's just unconscious" Iruka said.

"Oh, thank god!" Naruto responded, thinking about the safety of the two of them. Iruka looked down and noticed that she had slipped back into unconsciousness.

We're almost there. I want you both to go ahead and have them prep a room for her."

"Hai" they responded in unison and rushed further ahead.

"I hope they both survive." Naruto stated.

"I'm sure they will. The one girl just exhausted herself." Sasuke responded.

"But she has so many wounds, they looked infected. Plus, what about the baby? Naruto continued.

"Well, there isn't much we can do, we have to let the doctors decide."

"_Hn_" Naruto nodded, disappointed and worried. They had finally reached the hospital and rushed in.

"Quick! We need to have a room prepped!" Naruto shouted as he was running in.

"What is the emergency?" a nurse asked.

"Iruka-sensei should be arriving shortly with a girl, about the same age as us She needs to be treated immediately!" Naurto answered. The nurse began barking orders to the other nurses to get the room prepped for the girl. Shortly after, Iruka arrived with the girl, and then he carefully placed the girl on the stretcher one of the nurses rolled out. They quickly did all the prep work while rushing the girl down the hallway into the intensive care unit.

Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke stood in the waiting room, watching as the girl disappeared into the distance surrounded by people talking and debating as to what to do next.

"Do you think that they'll make it?" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I think so. Her injuries may be bad, but I think that they will make it out just fine." Iruka responded.

"_I pray to God that they make it. No one deserves to lose a child like that._" They all thought…


	3. Shinobi Values

Chapter 3

"What about this for the bathroom?" a white-haired man said, holding up a mirror.

"Hm… I don't think it will go well with everything else." Responded a brown-haired man.

"Iruka, we _**have**_ to pick out something, this is driving me crazy! I need a decent-sized mirror so I can get ready in the morning." The white-haired man protested.

"Kakashi, we can't just randomly pick out a mirror, it has to look right…" sighed Iruka.

"Well, pick out something! I have to keep coming up with lame excuses as to why I'm always late t my classes I teach. I think my students catching on." Kakashi stated.

"How about you spend less time worrying about your looks and that book you're always reading, and focus on more important things, like your job?" Iruka responded with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, if I stopped worrying about my looks, you're going to regret that. And this book here, it helps make this relationship more interesting." Kakashi responded, holding up his favorite book, _Icha Icha Paradise_, waving it in Iruka's face. Iruka knew that underneath the black mask, Kakashi was smugly smiling at him, knowing he was somewhat right.

"Fine, I'll pick one out." Iruka finally agreed.

Just as Iruka was about to pick out a mirror, Naruto came running towards him, urgency written all over his face and in his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei! I need your help!" Naruto shouted while running, not caring who heard him and ignoring all the stares of confusion and annoyance. Naruto finally caught up to Iruka, placed his hands on his knees as he was slouched over, panting.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked, a tone of worry engulfed his voice.

"Sasuke and I, pant, we found this, pant, this girl in the forest." Naruto managed to say.

"A girl? In the forest? Is she okay?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know. That's why we need you." Naruto finally catching his breath.

Iruka stood there for a moment, and then said, "Sorry Kakashi, the mirror is going to have to wait."

Kakashi raised his head from his book, completely oblivious to what just happened. "Hey Naruto." He said.

" Sigh, Kakashi, the mirror is going to have to wait." Iruka stated, and then turned to follow Naruto who was already ahead of him, running.

"Oh Come ON!" Kakashi shouted, exasperated, then turned back to his book.

"Did you check to see if she was at least alive?" Iruka asked as him and Naruto were running to the location.

"Yeah, we saw that she was breathing, but she looked really pale and exhausted. Plus…" Naruto paused.

"Plus what?" Iruka continued.

"I think she's pregnant." Naruto said with worry.

"How old is this girl?" Iruka asked after a minute of silence.

"She looks about… my age, I guess." Naruto answered.

Iruka started to analyze everything in his head, "_A pregnant 13 year old? Plus, she is probably unconscious from exhaustion. And she's pale, which must mean she is sick. This can't be good_."

Naruto and Iruka started to approach the location, where they saw Sasuke sitting down next to a motionless, almost ghostly-looking body.

They finally approached Sasuke and the girl, when Naruto noticed Sasuke holding the girl's wrist.

"_What is he doing_?" Naruto questioned in his mind.

"I'm checking her pulse, dobe." Sasuke stated after seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's face.

"We better take her to the hospital, her wounds need to be treated. She can't afford to lose her life." Iruka announced after observing her for a moment. He began to pick her up, and as he was carrying her, noticed that she opened her eyes slightly. He smiled, and then thought, "_Thank God._" He also noticed that she was trying to say something, but was having trouble. "_She must have really exhausted herself._" "She's all right, you two, she's just unconscious" Iruka said.

"Oh, thank god!" Naruto responded. Iruka looked down and noticed that she had slipped back into unconsciousness.

We're almost there. I want you both to go ahead and have them prep a room for her." Iruka ordered

"Hai" Naruto and Sasuke responded in unison and rushed further ahead.

"_I hope that we make it in time._" Iruka began to worry in his mind, the continued, "_She seems a little light for someone who is pregnant, that seems a bit unusual._" He brought his thoughts to a halt when he saw that hospital appearing in the distance. He rushed in and saw that the nurses were rushing around, and then shortly after, placed the girl gently onto the stretcher one of the nurses wheeled towards him. Then, in an instant, the girl was being wheeled towards the emergency unit.

Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke stood in the waiting room, watching as the girl disappeared into the distance surrounded by people talking and debating as to what to do next.

"Do you think that they'll make it?" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I think so. Her injuries may be bad, but I think that they will make it out just fine." Iruka responded.

"_I pray to God that they make it. No one deserves to lose a child like that._" They all thought…


	4. Revealed

Chapter 4

She was so lost in thought, staring at her reflection in the window by her bed. She was met with dark, tired, regretful eyes, her face covered with bandages and bruises. "_I look like a monster,_" she thought, and then continued, "_Well, I am a monster after putting my baby in danger._" She finished, placing her hand over her belly, rubbing in gentle circles. She continued staring at this "monster", she didn't even notice when three people entered the room. "Hey! She's finally awake!" said a young, blonde boy, a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Well duh, that's what the nurse just told us." a raven-haired boy pitched in. "Alright you two, behave yourselves," the older, adult male said to the now angry-pouting blonde and expressionless raven-haired boy. "_That voice, it sounds familiar._" She thought. The girl turned away from her reflection to see who was there to visit her. The two boys seemed to be the same age as her. "_Why are they here? Did they walk into the wrong room or something_?" she thought for minute when the older man said, "Well, you're probably curious as to who we are and why we're here," he stated, as if he could read her thoughts. "_That scar is very familiar,"_ she thought while trying to remember where she had seen it before. She sat there for a moment, trying to figure everything out when before nodding her head in agreement. "My name is Iruka, and these two boys are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. We are here because these two actually found you unconscious in the forest. We all wanted to make sure you were okay." There was a pause, she stated, "I remember you. You were the one who brought me here." Iruka smiled and said, "Yeah, that was me… How are you?" "I'm fine, I guess." She responded.

The girl looked over Iruka, realizing just exactly _what_ he was. She waits then says, "You're a shinobi, aren't you." He answers, "Yes, I am." He looks at her and wonders if he had said the wrong thing. There was a long pause, broken by, "I don't trust the shinobi," she said as she began to turn her head away from them and back to her reflection. Anger began to rise in Naruto. It kept building up until he couldn't take it any longer. He then leapt toward the girl, shouting, "Are you crazy?! The Shinobi are the most trustworthy people I know!" He was about to continue when he was painfully interrupted by screams and sobs. "NO! Pl…please, d…don't hurt me! Please don't rape me! Oh God, not again!" She pleaded. Naruto's anger had ceased when he heard this. The three of them, even Sasuke, stood there with confusion written all over their faces. They noticed she was gone…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FB - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_NO! Please don't!" she pleaded. The man kept coming towards her, ignoring her pleads. "Oh God! Pl… please don't hurt me!" She was hysterical at this point, but the man ignored this, continuing towards her. When he was close enough, he raised his hand and hit the girl. "SHUT UP!" he shouted. She was silent, trying to muffle her sobs while lying on the bed. The man began to undress her, hitting her every time she tried to refuse. The girl began to loose consciousness after being hit repeatedly in the face and head. The last thing she saw was revenge in his eyes. The last thing she felt was hatred rapidly entering her body, and in that moment she was gone. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FB end - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A voice slowly faded in. "I… I wasn't going to hurt or rape you." It was Naruto, with a tone of sincerity in his voice. The girl looks up at him, tears streaming down her face. She noticed that she was lying in the fetal position. For that past moment, it looked as if she wasn't there, and when she snapped back, she was met with worrisome faces. "Are you okay? What just happened?" Naruto asked. The girl didn't know how to respond to that without breaking the vow she made to herself. She was now caught and had to fess up…


	5. Dessert

Chapter 5

Warning: Yaoi content coming in next chapter… Be prepared!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three of them sat in the waiting for a little bit to wind down before they decided to part.

"We should meet back here tomorrow to see if she's okay." Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement, and they parted ways when they exited the hospital. It was evening time; they haven't eaten anything since noon.

Naruto was walking alongside Sasuke when he asked,

"Sasuke, I'm so hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Sasuke waited a moment, then responded,

"Why don't you just come back to my place, I'll cook something that is better than ramen." He kept walking with his hands in his pockets, looking downwards when he noticed something. He looked up and saw that Naruto wasn't there beside him. He began to panic until he turned to look behind and saw that Naruto had stopped walking, shock written on his face.

Sasuke started walking towards him, asking,

"What's with that look?" Silence for a moment, then Naruto responded,

"What is so wrong with ramen? It is AMAZING!" Sasuke sighed, turned around and continued walking towards his apartment. As he was walking, he said,

"It wouldn't kill you to eat something healthy once in a while, you know." Naruto started walking again, pouting at the fact that he wasn't going to have ramen for dinner.

They reached Sasuke's apartment, walked in, Naruto making himself right at home. He took his shoes off, sat down on the couch and put on music. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and started to gather some things to prepare dinner with. Thoughts began to swirl around in his mind. He was thinking about Naruto (as always), but then he began to think about that girl. At first he was upset this innocent girl was found unconscious with a baby in danger, but then he began to think about how beautiful she is. He began to become confused.

"_I can't stop thinking about her._" He thought. "_No, there is no way that I'm attracted her, I'm in love with Naruto._"

He began to feel frustrated now, and Naruto noticed this when he entered the kitchen to get something to drink. He noticed Sasuke taking his frustration out on the piece of chicken sitting in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down there. What did the chicken do to you?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Sasuke didn't respond because he was too lost in thought and frustration to hear anything but his mind. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden brush of warmth against his skin. That warmth continued to wrap around his waist, and suddenly, his anger vanished. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on the set that was wrapped around him.

"You okay? You seem upset." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. His head was now leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder. They stood like for a little while, just soaking in each other's embrace. Sasuke then shifted in Naruto's arms so that he was facing Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, slowly running his fingers through the soft, luscious blonde hair of his lover. He stopped his hand at the back of Naruto's head and began to pull his face closer to his own.

"You seem upset." Naruto whispered as he was slowly being pulled in.

"Yeah, I am a little upset." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto was about to say something when he felt sudden familiar, wet warmth pressing against his lips.

Sasuke began to kiss Naruto with a more aggressive style, pressing his lips harder against the other set that was matching his aggression. Soon, Sasuke's hands started to roam around Naruto's back, pressing hard as to keep Naruto very close. Naruto was doing the same, when all of sudden, he felt a jolting force against his back. Sasuke had pinned him against the wall adjacent to them, his tongue begging for entrance. Naruto approved and did the same. A minute later, Sasuke moved his hand towards Naruto's pants, tugging slightly. Sasuke's other hand was supporting his weight against the wall. Naruto had his arms squeezing against Sasuke's back as Sasuke began to perform outer course, implying something else. ( . smex!!) Naruto was getting caught up in the moment, and jumped to wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke then pressed Naruto's back harder against the wall to support him, and continued his motion. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and started carry him into the bedroom. Naruto grabbed on, their lips' never parting except to breathe. They reached the bedroom and Sasuke plopped Naruto down onto the bed, with him falling on top, still kissing. Naruto pulled his lips away from Sasukes' and quietly said, "I think I'm ready." Sasuke took his head away from the neck he buried with intense kisses and stared into Naruto's eyes. He smiled slightly at those words. He had longed to here that and now his opportunity had arrived…


	6. Dessert part 2

Chapter 5(b)

This is still Sasuke/ Naruto's p.o.v; this may continue for a few chapters, but for the yaoi fans, it is well worth it!! Enjoy!!

**Warning:** yaoi content!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, and then asked,

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke smirked again and resumed to kiss Naruto on the lips. He kissed gently at first, and then it grew more passionate and rough. This continued on for a moment then Naruto started to sit up, still kissing Sasuke. Sasuke parted for a second, looking at his blond. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up off the bed. He pulled Naruto close to him and began to undo his belt. Naruto flinched when this happened, but he let Sasuke resume. Sasuke pulled the belt out entirely and threw it off to the side. He pulled Naruto into a hug, and started to kiss him again. Sasuke then pushed Naruto against the wall and began to kiss his neck. Naruto let out a slight moan, which excited Sasuke more. He continued kissing Naruto's neck, and he then moved his hands up Naruto's shirt, slowly taking it off. He threw the shirt to the side and stepped back for a moment, then began to remove Naruto's pants, and then his boxers. He looked Naruto over, watching as he slightly shivered when the slightly chilled air hit against his skin, drinking in his blond lovers' perfect body.

He then pulled Naruto away from the wall and pushed him back onto the bed, then walked over and positioned himself on top of Naruto. They began to kiss aggressively again, letting out little moans as their hands began to discover each other. Naruto then pulled off Sasuke's shirt and threw it off to the side. He ran his hands down Sasuke's stomach towards the pants. He parted his lips for a moment so he could unbutton it, then removed both the pants and boxers. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back, climbed on top and began kissing Sasuke's neck, then moved down his torso, still kissing, down the stomach, then stopped. He took his hand and placed it on Sasuke's shaft and began to massage it. This made Sasuke breathe in sharply and moan, which made Naruto continue a bit rougher. Sasuke took his legs and wrapped it around Naruto's leg, and then he pushed Naruto closer to him. They both paused for a moment, staring into each other's eyes'. In an instant, Naruto was pinned onto the bad, his backside facing Sasuke. Sasuke prepped himself, and then warned,

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt at first." This worried Naruto a little bit, but he wasn't turning back now. He took a deep breath before he felt an unusual presence slowly enter his body.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible at first." Sasuke reassured, but this didn't stop Naruto from screaming in pain. Sasuke stopped for a minute, allowing the blond to collect himself again.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head, then Sasuke continued. This hurt Naruto at first, but after a moment of this continuous motion, he began to enjoy it. Sasuke kept a rhythm, but as he got more excited, the rhythm became faster, causing Naruto to pant and moan on pleasure.

"Harder." Naruto moaned and Sasuke followed. His thrusting increased up until his climax, and then he collapsed onto Naruto's body. He lied there for a moment, then Naruto stated,

"You're not the only one who gets to have fun." He smirked, then pushed Sasuke onto his stomach, preparing himself for uncommon territory.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke said,

"Yeah." And then he felt pain surge through his body, causing him to yelp. Soon enough, (as was the same with Naruto), this pain turned to pleasure, making his skin trickle with fresh sweat blending with the old. Naruto continued his thrusting, listening to Sasuke's heavy breathing and moaning follow his rhythm until he came. He pulled out and lay down next to Sasuke, looking at his drenched face and hair, admiring the natural beauty of it. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on the lips, then took the exhausted blond into his arms and they fell asleep. Sasuke woke up to the alarm when he realized they skipped dinner and went straight to dessert…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is just part two of the previous chapter, it would have been too long and not as exciting if I kept it as one…


	7. Apology note

A/N: I apologize for my lack of posting the chapters…. I've had so much stuff I have been focused on and I have been very exhausted lately that writing is out of the question… When I get out of my rut I will post so many chapters!! I apologize again!!!


End file.
